Camp Sakasama
by SnoEGs
Summary: Teen!Shizuo & Teen!Izaya. AU in which Shizuo and Izaya work a summer job as camp counselors.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, and welcome to Camp Sakasama! (Sakasama is the Romaji for 'upside-down')

Enjoy!

* * *

"Everything seems to be in order, Orihara-san. We would love to have you as a counselor here at Camp Sakasama. There's just one _tiny_ matter that needs to be addressed."

"And what would that be?"

"Your shorts-they are inappropriate for a counselor to be wearing-"

"_Eh?_ How?"

"Well, they are far too short-"

"They are called shorts for a reason, Camp Director-san."

"-And they are unacceptably tight."

"Camp Director-san is stuck in the last decade. Compared to what most teenagers my age are wearing nowadays, these shorts are completely modest."

"But the children-"

"Have already been exposed to such attire and worse, have they ever stepped outside their homes. Trust me~"

The bespectacled woman sighed. "Fine, Orihara-san. But I will be expecting only the best."

"Naturally~"

The woman turned to face the other applicant. "Heiwajima-san, I'm sorry for keeping you so long concerning matters unrelated to yourself. You're all cleared as well. You both may go now."

"Have a nice day, Camp Director-san!"

"Don't make me regret my choice, Orihara-san! And please, seriously consider bringing more reserved apparel to the camp."

"You're jealous~" said teen called out as he walked out the door of the camp's office, slapping his supposedly scantily clad behind.

wWWWw

"Izaya-kun," Shizuo growled as the two walked the dirt path back to the camp parking lot, "you're such an idiot. You were going to give up your job at the camp over a pair of dumb shorts? For someone who's supposed to be smart that sure was a stupid move."

"Please, that old hag would never let someone with a record like mine go, no matter what. And besides," Izaya purred, "these shorts do wonders for my legs. Don't you agree, Shizu-chan?" He asked, sprawling one bare leg across the hood of Shizuo's car.

Shizuo simply rolled his eyes grumpily as he shoved a grinning Izaya's leg off his car. He still couldn't believe that he would be working with that flea the whole summer.

wWWWw

_One week later…_

"Welcome to Camp Sakasama!~" Izaya shouted in a singsongy voice and waved to the car pulling up to the camp entrance.

"Shut it, Flea," Shizuo said, parking his car and stepping out. "It's just me." Upon nearing Izaya, Shizuo smirked. "Those are the most idiotic shorts I have ever seen."

Surprisingly enough, Izaya had not worn the same black jean shorts he had been sporting the day he and Shizuo had been confirmed to work at the camp. However, these shorts were just as short and just as tight, and the only difference was that these shorts were bright pink and covered in images of ootoro.

"Ara? Is that so? Well, I decided to make my wardrobe more child-friendly, just like Camp Director-san suggested, while at the same time," Izaya posed, "looking just as fabulous."

"I seriously doubt this is what she had in mind, Flea. Anyway, there's no way I'm standing anywhere near you while you're wearing _that_."

"But Shizuuuuu-channnn you have to. We're counseling partners, after all. We were _both_ assigned to work the entrance this morning."

"Don't remind me."

Izaya spotted a number of cars pulling up towards the camp. "Shizu-chan, time to work some magic!"

The first child to walk towards the entrance was a little girl, around the age of six. She was holding a large yellow duffel bag in one hand, and her mother's hand in her other. Upon glancing Izaya's apparel, her brown eyes widened in excitement and she smiled as she whispered to her mother "Mommy, that man has sushi on his pants!"

Izaya, who was only about a foot away and clearly heard the girl's remark replied "Mmhm! And don't they look delicious?" He squatted down to the girl's eye level. "My name is Izaya, and that's Shizu-chan over there," he gestured. "What's your name?"

"Akiko," she answered.

"Well, Akiko-chan," Izaya started, "Shizu-chan is so mean to me. He said that my shorts look stupid!" Izaya pretended to get teary-eyed.

The girl's eyes grew in shock and horror. She turned to face a startled and confused Shizuo, and she gave him the meanest glare a six year old girl could possibly muster up. Then she looked back at Izaya and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "No, no, Izaya-kun, Shizu-chan is wrong! Izaya-kun's shorts are pretty, just like Izaya-kun! Shizu-chan is just a mean old man!"

_Old?!_ Shizuo thought, bemused. _I'm the same age as the Flea!_

Wiping at false tears, Izaya smiled at the girl. "Thank you so much, Akiko-chan! You made me feel a lot better!"

Akiko giggled. Then she waved goodbye to her very amused mother, and walked through the entrance towards the main campsite, comically lugging her oversized duffel along.

"Bye, bye, Akiko-chan! I'll see you later!" Izaya called out.

Izaya turned and smirked at Shizuo, who was practically emitting vibes of frustration at this point.

Shizuo was _not_ a happy camper.

* * *

End Chapter 1, but it's just the beginning of Shizuo and Izaya's interesting times at Camp Sakasama :)

(Akiko-chan is an OC I made up, just putting it out there)

Thanks for reading, review if you'd like. Anything you have to say is important to me!

You guys are the best :D

wW-SnoEGs-Ww


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Finally, the long (or not so long) awaited Chapter 2! I'd just like to make a shout out to _Spyro Ninja_: Thank you for your motivational review! I hope this next chapter satisfies :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!, nor do I own its respective characters.**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when Shizuo and Izaya, having finished giving all the attending children a warm welcome, left their post at the camp entrance and started making their way to their next destination: the mess hall.

Shizuo, who was currently nursing a slight migraine, was hoping for a peaceful, quiet walk to the mess hall. Don't get him wrong: Shizuo actually loved kids (not that he would openly admit such a thing to anyone) and they typically liked him fairly well in return. He wasn't stupid: He knew what he was signing up for when he applied for this job. And he earned the position of camp counselor fair and square, likely due to his positive reputation with children. Yes, Shizuo liked children just fine, and the job of running the front entrance itself was pretty ideal as well, as he had an opportunity to meet all the kids first thing. So where in this came the headache, you ask?

Simple: The Flea.

Shizuo's natural talent with children could only go so far when faced with Izaya's suave, child-enticing speech and behavior, which Shizuo did have to, if only begrudgingly, admit were quite impressive. After Akiko, Izaya proceeded to attempt to win the affections of every passing child... As well as turn them all against Shizuo. And so an unspoken battle spawned, and both Izaya and Shizuo tried to recruit as many campers as possible for their cause, the cause simply being to beat the other side in numbers.

As the morning progressed, it became clear that the two were evenly matched: Izaya's ability to read each individual and his playful and cute disposition in general won him the favor of the majority of the females. However, Shizuo's overall aura of masculinity won Shizuo a band of admiring young males, matching Izaya's recruited females in numbers, who all saw Shizuo as a role model.

There were a few distinct exceptions, however. A dark haired, seemingly sullen and introverted ten year old boy instantly gravitated towards Izaya, hugging him suddenly and without explanation. A bubbly red headed five year old girl, who Shizuo thought would immediately flock to Izaya, ran instead instantly to Shizuo and embraced him, affectionately calling him "Papa!"

And so Shizuo and Izaya had both had a very eventful first morning at Camp Sakasama.

"Ahhhh," Izaya sighed, breaking the silence, "I'm sooooo tiredddd!" He stretched his arms.

"All we've done is talked to kids, Izaya-kun," Shizuo replied, giving up his hopes for a silent walk.

"Don't you know, Shizu-chan, kids are extremely draining," Izaya paused his stretching to look ahead down the path they were currently following. Clearly there was still a ways to go before they arrived. Izaya inwardly smirked.

Suddenly Izaya stumbled over a protruding rock and fell flat, landing in an unnaturally contorted position. "Owww," Izaya moaned.

"Oi, Flea... Get up." Shizuo cursed that pause. It made him _almost_ sound concerned, and _almost_ was far too close to _actually_ for his liking.

Izaya remained unmoving but to look up at Shizuo, tears peppering the corners of his eyes. "Shizu-chan I a-ah... I think my ankle... is twisted. I-I can't get up."

Shizuo stared down at Izaya, horror and conflict evident on his face. Gosh he hated that flea, but he also had a (regrettably) consistent kind streak, and no matter how hard Shizuo tried he could never bring himself to leave a hurting person be if he knew he could help. But _good gosh_, he hated that flea...

This internal debate went on for a little while longer as Shizuo watched Izaya watching him. With a sigh, Izaya turned back around to face the ground and mustered up all his strength to attempt to pick himself up. He raised himself, but all too soon his arms gave out and he face planted into the dirt path, emitting an animalistic sound of pain.

That about did it for Shizuo.

He scooped Izaya off the ground easily, being exceptionally careful with his ankle. Shizuo decided on carrying Izaya bridle style, this being the easiest on Izaya's ankle, and Shizuo wanted the experience to be as embarrassing for the Flea as it was for him.

Despite Shizuo's hopes, Izaya seemed perfectly content being carried bridle style, with no complaints or bright red blush at all. This got Shizuo pretty ticked off, but he wasn't about to abandon a crippled Izaya on the ground any time soon.

At long last Shizuo and Izaya reached the main grounds of the camp where numerous buildings were located.

"Where to, Flea? You wanna go to the health clinic?" Shizuo asked gruffly.

"No, no, Shizu-chan, it'll be fine if you just head over to the mess hall. I'll be okay," came Izaya's response.

And so Shizuo and Izaya burst through the mess hall doors together, one cradled in the other's arms, a spectacle for the campers and the other counselors alike. In that moment everything was silent. Izaya was soaking up the attention. Shizuo was looking down, avoiding all eye contact, and cursing his stupid kind heart.

A little girl jumped up from her seat at one of the numerous tables upon sighting the duo, and she ran to them.

"Izaya-kun!" Akiko shouted, and the hall returned to their food and conversations. "Come sit with me and my new friends!"

"Mm! Definitely, Akiko-chan!" Izaya said with a grin, and simply hopped out of Shizuo's still cradled arms.

It took Shizuo a moment to register what had just happened. Rage was etched into every inch of his facial expression, and he roared at a smirking Izaya. "Izaya-kun, you-!"

"Now now, Shizu-chan," Izaya smoothly cut him off, "watch the language! There are children present," he gestured.

Shizuo bit his tongue, then he stared at the ceiling and let out a slow breath. He faced Izaya with a scowl and growled, "Get lost, Flea."

"Hai, hai~" Izaya gave a mock salute.

As Izaya left with Akiko, Shizuo was mobbed by his new followers who were all chattering about how they thought Shizuo was going to punch "Sushi Pants-kun" into the floorboards, and how cool that would have been and so on. Shizuo was just thankful that none of them seemed to have noticed him carrying the Flea, or they didn't care. Either way suited Shizuo just fine.

Now all that was left was for Shizuo himself to forget the experience, and preferably sometime in the very near future.

* * *

Sorry it wasn't longer aahhhhh I wanted to write more but, alas, time moved way faster than I had anticipated. :/

Oh well, at least here's something :D Enjoy!

Big thank you to all readers and reviewers!

_wW-SnoEGs-Ww_


End file.
